Inner Strength
by LoraLee2
Summary: The team is called to investigate a serial rapist preying on a college campus in Upstate New York Written as a full episode script
1. Chapter 1

**A CRIMINAL MINDS SCRIPT**

**by **

**LoraLee **

**March 17, 2007**

**All characters belong to Criminal Minds and CBS**

**used without permission**

**Introduction & Explanation**

**I'm posting this today in honor of Discuss the Gube's ( http://z6. ) first Gubetastic Day.**

**Gubetastic day is a day for random acts of kindness, a chance to do something to brighten the day of others by doing something. It can be anything, from walking the neighbor's dog to leaving candy Kisses on your coworkers' desks. My choice for making the world a little better is to share my "talent" storywriting. Back in March I challenged myself to write a complete script for an episode of Criminal Minds - I wanted to know if I could do it. I set aside forty hours to write a forty-page script, including quotes and I succeeded. **

**While this is in "script" form, it does not follow technical scriptwriting rules, simply because I don't know them, there's a slight lack of stage directions, because I don't know how they should appear in a script - i.e., Dr. Reid takes three steps to the left, hits mark, or how much direction is usually given at the script stage, however I don't feel the story lacks because of that. **

**Because I wrote it as a true episode script not fanfic, I toned down my usual humor - after all they are trying to catch a rapist - but because I'm me, there is a bit more humor than a standard CM episode. Also because it is a script and is meant to be watched, there are scenes where the dialogue flows between the characters - i.e., the profile briefing, these scenes were very challenging to write, but the show wouldn't be the same without that flow.**

**Finally, I had originally envisioned the time line to be October during the third season, since Mandy Patinkin has left the show, we'll just have to ignore that little snag.**

**So, in the spirit of the Gube, I hope this makes you smile.**

**Oh yeah, standard disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. However, the plot, storyline and original characters are all mine. I am making no money from this work of fiction.**


	2. Teaser

**Exterior Day - Wooded Path**

**A young couple is walking, arm in arm, the girl is staggering, she appears drunk.**

**GIRL: I think somebody spiked the punch.**

**MARK JESSUP: Probably.**

**They reach a break in the trees. Mark Jessup pushes the girl through the trees into a small clearing.**

**GIRL: Hey.**

**He pushes her to the ground, she tries to cry out, he slaps her, covers her mouth.**

**CUT TO: BAU Conference Room.**

**JJ points the remote to the monitor. Picture of four young blond women appear; the fourth victims has visible facial bruising. **

**JJ: There's a rapist stalking a small college in Upstate New York. Local police believe there have been six victims.**

**PRENTISS: Believe?**

**JJ: Only four victims have filed reports. **

**MORGAN: Then why do they think there's six?**

**HOTCH: He's numbering his victims.**

**JJ hits the remote, the screen changes to show another set of photos under the first. Each girls' abdomen with a number carved into it. 1, 3, 4 and 6.**

**PRENTISS: Two and Five are missing.**

**JJ: Local police haven't been able to discern any pattern to the timing of the attacks, and he's become more violent with each attack.**

**Reid looks at his file, there's a calendar with dates marked. He looks up. **

**REID: JJ, did they send a school calendar?**

**JJ: Yeah, it should be in the back.**

**HOTCH: You see something?**

**REID: Yeah, give me a second.**

**Reid pulls the calendar from the packet, time off is highlighted in gray, Reid quickly marks the dates of each of the rapes on the calendar, looks at it again. **

**REID: I've got a pattern, if we take into account holidays, vacations and the summer break and insert the missing victims evenly into the time frame, he's raping every fourth Saturday that college is in session. Question is, why such a specific but unusual pattern?**

**MORGAN: So, something happens every fourth Saturday that sets this guy off.**

**PRENTISS: Are college events listed on the calendar?**

**REID: No, just holidays.**

**HOTCH: JJ, contact the college, have them fax it to the plane.**

**MORGAN: When was the last rape?**

**JJ: Three weeks ago.**

**GIDEON: Have there been any breaks?**

**Reid looks down at the calendar again.**

**REID: No.**

**HOTCH: So, if Reid's right we have until Saturday to find this guy's trigger and set a trap.**

**GIDEON: Looks like we're heading back to college.**

**CUT TO OPENING CREDITS**

**Interior Plane**

**JJ: (Voiceover) You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. Eleanor Roosevelt**

**JJ takes some papers from the fax machine. She hands copies to the team.**

**JJ: Okay. This is an itinerary of every official event on campus for this semester and the last one.**

**HOTCH: Since he's numbering his victims, it's probably safe to assume his first successful rape was the January victim, but I want to look back anyway. He might have tried and failed before. JJ, check the college security records as well as the local police for anything that might be our guy, earlier rapes, sexual assaults, guys beating up their girlfriends.**

**JJ: Got it.**

**PRENTISS: This is a college campus, do you know how many that's gonna be?**

**REID: Actually the sexual assault rates on college campuses are significantly lower per capita than in the general population **

**HOTCH: There could still be quite a few, but we can narrow it down --**

**CAMERA FOCUS ON: Photos of victims spread out on table.**

**HOTCH: (voiceover) -- to victims with blue eyes and blond hair.**

**GIDEON: Reid, look over the itinerary, see if there's any event that's common to the dates of the rapes, extrapolate to include our mystery victims. Prentiss, you and Morgan interview the victims, lab reports show they were roofied, but maybe they remember doing something earlier in the day, or had plans, maybe there's a connection.**

**MORGAN: Guys there's another issue here. **

**PRENTISS: What's that?**

**MORGAN: There was semen found in each of the rape kits.**

**PRENTISS: So, when we catch him, we'll be able to tie him to the rapes forensically, that's good, right?**

**MORGAN: Not in this case. The STD test from the last victim shows he's HIV positive. **

**PRENTISS: So, he's gotten HIV since he started raping?**

**REID: Not necessarily. Treatment can push the viral load count down to an undetectable level. It's possible the Unsub has been positive all along, and went off his drug regimen over summer vacation, which caused his viral load to rise to a detectable level. **

**Guys, this could be the stressor. A lot of colleges offer free testing, if he found out he has AIDS, he could be striking out at the person he thinks he got it from. **

**MORGAN: And if he knows he's positive, that means he's trying to kill these girls.**

**HOTCH: So, we need to run a dual profile, is this guy a serial rapist or a serial killer? **


	3. Act 1

**CUT TO: Office of the Dean of security**

**Gideon, Hotch and Reid are seated talking with the dean; Reid is between Hotch and Gideon **

**DEAN JOHNSON: What can I do to help you? Anything you need, just tell me and I'll make it happen.**

**REID: The dates of each of the rapes coincide with a Criminal Justice lecture. Do you keep records of who attends?**

**DEAN JOHNSON: There's sign-in sheets. But I don't know how much help they'll be. Students are only required to sign in if they're getting credit for the lecture. They're open to the public so a lot of people don't sign in, and of course, some people who do get credit have someone else sign in for them. Not to mention a lot of cartoon characters attend.**

**REID: I remember. One of my dormmates used to spend days deciding who to be.**

**GIDEON: But it's a start. We'll send them to our tech in Quantico, see if any names repeat.**

**REID: What about afterwards, do you typically have a meet-n-great?**

**DEAN JOHNSON: Yeah, we usually have twice as many students come for the free food than attend the lecture itself. **

**REID: That's typical. That's probably where the unsub is dosing his victims. When someone's been given Rohypnol, they frequently look drunk, that's one of the reasons it's so successful, people would just think she'd been drinking.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: The punch does get spiked frequently. We go through the motions but have pretty much given up trying to prevent it, several years ago we started putting out bottled water and soda for the people who **_**don't**_** want to get drunk.**

**HOTCH: We need a way to weed out the unsub, from the rest of the students.**

**REID: We need to find out if the victims would have attended the lecture itself, or just the reception.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: That's important? Why?**

**HOTCH: It'll tell us when he's selecting his victims. Is she the first blue-eyed blond he sees after the lecture? The first one to leave? The last? Why this person and not another?**

**REID: Would any one class require all of these lectures? Maybe Garcia can find somebody who's attended all the lectures but wasn't required to.**

**HOTCH: Maybe, but the unsub is organized, brings along a kit, has a routine. He probably is a criminal justice student.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: Why do you say that?**

**REID: Organized offenders are usually very interested in law enforcement. They frequently attempt to find work in or near law enforcement. **

**GIDEON: Criminal justice courses are exactly where we'd expect to find them during college. **

**HOTCH: There's a criminal justice lecture scheduled this weekend right?**

**DEAN JOHNSON: Yes. We really had hoped that this nightmare would end when the spring semester ended. When the last rape happened this fall, we decided to bring in a specialist on personal security and self-defense techniques. He's lecturing Saturday.**

**GIDEON: Oh, no, no, no, that's not going to draw him out. The last thing this unsub is going to be interested in is self-defense.**

**HOTCH: Except how to get around it.**

**GIDEON: And he's already figured that out. We need to make sure he's there. If we don't get this time around, the next chance won't be for more than a month.**

**HOTCH: Dean, we need to change your lecture to something that's going to catch his interest. **

**GIDEON: Something an unsub would want to attend. **

**Gideon looks towards Reid.**

**GIDEON: Something like the criminal profile of an anger-excitation rapist.**

**Reid's looking at the files on his lap, he freezes.**

**Hotch looks at Reid.**

**HOTCH: A lecture on sadistic sex crimes should do it.**

**Reid keeps his head down.**

**REID: No. **

**GIDEON: Something like the capture of the Mill Creek Killer and the Hollow Man.**

**REID: I don't even have my files with me.**

**GIDEON: Garcia can e-mail them here.**

**HOTCH: When was the last lecture you gave?**

**REID: (Shrugs) I don't know.**

**Hotch and Gideon both laugh.**

**HOTCH: You're overdue.**

**REID: Not in my book.**

**GIDEON: Call Garcia.**

**REID: You do it.**

**HOTCH: You know lecturing's a requirement.**

**REID: Have Morgan do it.**

**GIDEON: His specialty's obsess ional crimes. This is your area.**

**REID: Prentiss.**

**GIDEON: You'll do fine.**

**Reid looks at Gideon, slides down in his chair, gives up.**

**REID: Yeah. Fine. It'll be fun.**

**Hotch takes out his phone and walks to the other side of the room.**

**CUT TO: BAU Garcia's office.**

**GARCIA: Penelope's pleasure palace, how may I serve you today?**

**HOTCH: I've got a special assignment for you today.**

**GARCIA: Sure, Sweetcheeks, what can I do for ya?**

**HOTCH: You ready to be busy? I've got a real challenge for you.**

**GARCIA: Oh, work me, Darlin'.**

**CUT TO: Dean's Office view over Hotch's shoulder.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: Not to rain on your parade, but all our guest lecturer's have Ph.D.s in their subject area. The professors have the students research them before the lectures. **

**GIDEON: That's not a problem; Dr. Reid did one of his theses on the psychological behavior of serial killers through the centuries. Make an announcement that your planned lecturer is ill and has to cancel, but arranged for his friend from the FBI to lecture in his place. The unsub won't be able to resist the chance to meet a real FBI agent. **

**Focus on Hotch.**

**HOTCH: I need you to make Reid famous.**

**CUT TO: Garcia**

**GARCIA: I said challenge me, not kill me.**

**HOTCH: (Chuckles) You can backdate a post on the Internet, right?**

**GARCIA: Child's play.**

**HOTCH: Take the announcement from Reid's lecture at Georgetown last year, and play with it. Make it look like he's done some work on the lecture circuit, you know, different dates and places, small stuff but enough to be interesting. Make him look like he's a must-see lecturer. **

**GARCIA: (laughs) Talk about bait-n-switch. How long do you want the articles?**

**HOTCH: Not too long, the students have to do papers on the guest lecturer of the week, give 'em enough for a short report.**

**GARCIA: So, how long's the paper gotta be?**

**HOTCH: He's going to be a last-minute replacement, let's say a couple pages.**

**GARCIA: You got it, Chief. I assume you want everything to go poof when you're done?**

**HOTCH: Yeah, we need it up through Saturday.**

**Garcia starts typing.**

**GARCIA: Consider it done, one set of time-delay self-destructing lecture articles coming up. I'll have them posted in a couple hours.**

**HOTCH: Great. Thanks.**

**GARCIA: Anything else I can do for you? **

**HOTCH: Actually there is. **

**Turns to Reid and Gideon.**

**HOTCH: Reid, where are your files?**

**REID: (Grumbles) At home.**

**HOTCH: (Smiles) Okay. So, where are your spare keys?**

**REID: Top right desk drawer. All the way in the back.**

**(To Gideon) You know she's gonna snoop.**

**GIDEON: (Chuckles) Yep, she is. Hope you cleaned.**

**HOTCH: (to phone) Can you go over to Reid's and raid his computer? Call him when you get there, and he'll tell you what to send and where to send it.**

**REID: You do know sending that by e-mail is gonna break about a dozen Internet decency laws?**

**GIDEON: Don't worry; we won't arrest you for it. This time.**

**HOTCH: (To phone) Garcia, better put some heavy encryption on it. Bye.**

**GARCIA: Bye, Sweetie.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: So what do you need from me?**

**REID: (Sits up straight, speaks rapidly) I'm going to need a secure Internet access and a computer with Photoshop, PowerPoint and lots of memory, I'm gonna violate every Internet-use policy you have. (Pause) Oh, and a lot of coffee.**

**Gideon and Reid get up to leave. **

**DEAN JOHNSON: Consider it done; I've arranged a suite on campus for your team. I'll have a computer set up within the hour. And anything else you want (she pats her cell phone) just let me know.**

**CUT TO: Dorm room where Morgan and Prentiss are interviewing the last victim.**

**Morgan sits on the opposite side of the room from Prentiss and the victim.**

**PRENTISS: We're sorry to bring this up again, but we need to ask you some questions about the day you were attacked.**

**VICTIM: I really don't remember anything about what happened. The doctor said he drugged me, gave me something so I wouldn't remember.**

**PRENTISS: We know. But we're hoping you'll be able to tell us what you had planned to do that day. That might tell us where you met up with your attacker. We need to know if he's finding girls at random, or if he's meeting them in a certain place or situation.**

**VICTIM: And this is going to help?**

**MORGAN: It is.**

**VICTIM: I just want it all to go away.**

**MORGAN: We know. And the best way to do that is for us to catch him, and put him in prison for the rest of his life.**

**VICTIM: What can I tell you?**

**PRENTISS: What's the last thing you remember doing?**

**Morgan's phone rings, he answers it.**

**MORGAN: Yeah, I'll ask. **

**Did you go to the criminal justice lecture?**

**VICTIM: Yeah, it's a requirement for my criminal psychology class. Half the campus was there. **

**MORGAN: Yeah, Hotch, she went.**

**Did you go to the reception after? **

**VICTIM: Of course, I'm in college, never pass up free food.**

**MORGAN: (To phone) You got it, she says she attended both. So, you think we have our location? (Pause) Uh-huh.**

**Prentiss talks quietly with the victim in the background.**

**CUT TO: Police station**

**JJ's there with the local chief of police. Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss enter.**

**HOTCH: JJ, did you find anything?**

**JJ: Not much. It's pretty much what you'd expect from a town this size. There's a couple unsolved assaults in the time period, but the victims were a redhead and a brunette. There's really nothing else that was reported, either here or to college security. **

**Most of these students are from out of town, chances are any initial crimes were committed in the unsub's hometown. I mean we can have Garcia, try to track them down, but --**

**HOTCH: -- but we've got four thousand students --**

**MORGAN: -- roughly fifty percent male --**

**PRENTISS: -- that's a lot of records, especially without something definite to look for.**

**HOTCH: (To the chief) We have a profile and we'll do a briefing for your men, but I think we're going to have to rely on plan B.**

**CHIEF: Plan B?**

**HOTCH: We're setting up a sting; we'll need a female officer for bait. **

**CHIEF: Bait?**

**HOTCH: Yes, all the attacks have been after the criminal justice lectures at the college. **

**CHIEF: Well, I'll be damned. You could be right. **

**HOTCH: We're pretty confident he'll be there, we're substituting one of our agents for the scheduled presenter, but we need someone who fits the victim's physical profile to draw him out.**

**CHIEF: I'd like to help you, but we're a small department, there's only eighteen officers, counting me, the only young blond we have is Bruce. And he's not gonna work. (Looks at JJ) What about your JJ here? She's young, blond, blue eyes, kinda little, that's the most important part right?**

**JJ: (Laughs) I'm not 22.**

**MORGAN: Girl, you can pass. Right hair and makeup, you can make it work.**

**JJ: You're crazy.**

**HOTCH: No, he's right. The fourth victim was 23, hair, makeup, dress similar to one of the victims (waves his hand at an evidence box on the table, it contains the clothing of one of the victims.) **

**JJ: (Looks in the box) No way. I am not wearing a halter top and leather miniskirt.**

**HOTCH: (Looks in the box) All right, no miniskirt, (looks in another box) how about tight jeans and a college t-shirt?**

**JJ: I can live with tight jeans.**

**HOTCH: Great, it's settled then. (He walks away before JJ can argue, looks at the victim board)**

**(JJ looks slightly confused)**

**JJ: (Whispering) I -- wait a minute, what just happened? Did I just agree to dress up like a teenybopper and **_**try**_** to attract a rapist?**

**MORGAN: Yep. But it's okay; wait till you hear what they did to Reid.**

**JJ: (Smiles) What?**

**PRENTISS: He's the agent doing the lecture.**

**JJ: (Laughs) Oh, that's -- wait a minute. Son of a -- you mean I have to be bait, wear jeans that don't fit, **_**and**_** sit through Reid doing a college lecture. I'm just gonna shoot myself; it'll be less painful.**

**CUT TO: Garcia standing outside Reid's apartment door. It has several locks. Garcia has a phone to her ear. (Scene cuts back and forth from Garcia to Reid in the common area of a six-man on-campus suite)**

**GARCIA: (To phone) Okay, I'm here. (She looks at the key ring in her hand, then the door.) Jeesh, Reid, do you think you have enough locks?**

**REID: I live in the city; I'm security conscious, so sue me.**

**GARCIA: Security conscious? Are you sure the word's not paranoid?**

**REID: Just tell me when you get inside so I can give you the alarm code.**

**GARCIA: Okay, okay, I'm opening the door now. What's the code?**

**Garcia opens the door and starts punching numbers into a keypad by the door. **

**She looks around, the apartment is sparsely furnished: There's a brown couch against one wall, with a wooden coffee table in front of it, across from a large TV, a black pole lamp. In the corner is a large L-shaped computer desk with a computer and printer sitting on it. There are several bookshelves around the room, filled with books, videotapes and DVDs. There's a single window covered by white Venetian blinds, which are closed, no curtains.**

**GARCIA: You know, Reid, they make this stuff called color and you're allowed to use it when you decorate.**

**REID: Funny. Is there **_**any**_** chance you'll just send me my stuff and go home?**

**GARCIA: Oh, not a chance in hell, Toots. **

**REID: I didn't think so. **

**GARCIA: Cheer up. **

**Garcia pokes her head into the kitchen. There's a round wood table, one chair. White stove and refrigerator, a black microwave sits on the counter next to a black coffeemaker. A plate, glass and silverware are in a metal dish strainer beside the sink**

**GARCIA: It could be worse. You could have left a mess.**

**REID: I don't make messes. You just have to pick them up later.**

**GARCIA: Yeah, I can see that. You're a bit of a neat freak, aren't you?**

**Garcia pokes her head into the bathroom; it's all white fixtures, a claw-foot tub with a shower ring, clear curtains pulled back. Navy bathmat and towels. White plastic clothes hamper.**

**REID: Maybe you could send me my stuff, then psychoanalyze my apartment?**

**GARCIA: A little cranky are we?**

**REID: I hate giving lectures, I usually give myself a month to plan one when I do, and now I have four days to cobble together a lecture that's supposed to **_**make**_** the audience walk out, which is exactly the opposite of what I usually try to do. And to top it off I have to go out and buy a suit. Yeah, you could say I'm in a bad mood.**

**GARCIA: I'm right here, why don't I just overnight you a suit?**

**Garcia opens the bedroom door, walks to the closet. The bedroom is also sparsely furnished. A double bed with navy blankets, neatly made. A plain wooden dresser and nightstand, a black lamp sits on the nightstand, a couple novels. There's a change tray on the dresser, with some change and a few bills. Again, a single window with closed Venetian blinds.**

**Garcia opens the closet. Reid's clothes are hung neatly, but no suits.**

**REID: Because they're at the cleaners, and my claim ticket's in my wallet.**

**GARCIA: Oh, too bad.**

**REID: Please, would you just go to my computer?**

**GARCIA: I'm not done exploring yet, Lambchop.**

**REID: Fine, explore. What are you doing now?**

**Garcia walks over to the dresser, pulls open a drawer.**

**GARCIA: Checking out your underwear drawer. No surprises here.**

**Garcia opens the next drawer. It's full of socks, sorted into mismatched pairs.**

**REID: Jeez, Garcia, you couldn't have lied about that?**

**GARCIA: If you don't want to know, don't ask.**

**REID: Please, (groaning) explore later, upload now.**

**GARCIA: Relax, just one more thing to check out in here.**

**REID: What? (Realizes what's coming next) No, Garcia, don't --. **

**Nightstand drawer slides open.**

**GARCIA: (Mildly surprised) Oh.**

**Reid groans.**

**Garcia pulls out the magazine with Reid and Lila on the cover. **

**GARCIA: I always wondered what you did with this. That's sweet.**

**REID: Computer. Please.**

**GARCIA: Okay, computer.**

**Garcia walks back to the living room, sits down at the computer, hits the power switch.**

**GARCIA: Now, my pretty, tell me all your passwords.**

**CUT TO: Campus suite.**

**Reid's sitting at the computer desk**

**GIDEON: How long is it going to take for your stuff to download?**

**REID: Garcia's sending everything I have, and this isn't the best connection or modem or computer so it's gonna take awhile.**

**GIDEON: (Too casually) So, why don't you and JJ go get your new clothes while you're waiting?**

**REID: Me and JJ?**

**GIDEON: Yeah, JJ's going to play the bait, she needs college clothes. Make one trip.**

**Morgan walks up behind Gideon, listening.**

**REID: I don't need JJ to help me pick out a suit.**

**GIDEON: I didn't say you do. You both need to shop. It'll save time if you go together. No big deal. **

**REID: I can dress myself.**

**MORGAN: Give in gracefully, Reid. Your taste in clothes sucks, man. **

**REID: I --.**

**MORGAN: Hey, not all the time, but man, it's really hit and miss. It's JJ or me, and I really don't want to take you shopping.**

**Reid stands up.**

**REID: Hey, JJ, let's go shopping.**

**Jump to Hotch and JJ standing on the other side of the room**

**JJ pulls car keys from her pocket.**

**HOTCH: (Whisper) see if you can get him to buy matching socks.**

**JJ: (Whisper) You're kidding; right?**

**HOTCH: (Whisper) Black and navy?**

**REID: (Plucks the keys from JJ's hand) I'm driving.**

**JJ throws her hands up**

**JJ: Okay, sure, you can drive. No problem. Just keep your mind on the road and watch out for killer trees.**

**REID: You guys are never going to let me forget that are you?**

**JJ: Nope**

**MORGAN: Not a chance, Buddy.**

**Reid and JJ leave.**

**MORGAN: So, what do we do now?**

**GIDEON: We set up surveillance in the lecture and reception halls, keep working the profile, go through student files try to find a suspect (looks at the closed door) and keep Reid from going off the deep end writing this lecture. Keep an eye on him, he shouldn't be alone until after the lecture.**

**MORGAN: So, why **_**are**_** you making Reid do this? He hates doing lectures; any of us coulda done it.**

**GIDEON: True strength means doing the things you hate not just the things you love.**

**MORGAN: That makes no sense at all.**

**GIDEON: Yes, it does, just think about it.**

**CUT TO: Men's dress shop. Reid's going through brown suit jackets on a rack, JJ's leaning against a counter watching, she doesn't look happy. Reid looks over and sees her expression. There's an elderly female clerk standing near the register, looking bored.**

**REID: What?**

**JJ: (Starts to speak, stops) Nothing.**

**REID: You don't like these?**

**JJ walks over to him, turns him to look at a mannequin.**

**JJ: You can't tell anything looking at the rack; you have to see how it looks when you're wearing it. And not brown.**

**REID: Why not brown? I like brown.**

**JJ: I know you do, but not for a lecture. It's image, you want dark blue or gray.**

**REID: I do?**

**JJ: You do. (Points to a mannequin wearing a dark blue suit) You want that one.**

**Reid shrug, walk over to the rack starts checking sizes.**

**REID: They don't have my size. (He starts to walk to the next rack.) I'll have to pick something else.**

**JJ: (to the clerk) You do alterations here, right?**

**CLERK: Yes, ma'am.**

**Reid looks distraught, the idea has never occurred to him, and doesn't appeal.**

**JJ: How long would it take? **

**CLERK: It's slow today, if they just need to be taken in, a couple hours.**

**JJ: Great.**

**REID: (Moves to the next rack) I'll just keep looking.**

**CLERK: Your husband doesn't shop much, does he?**

**REID: We're not --.**

**JJ: He hates it. **

**Reid stops, looks confused.**

**JJ walks to the rack, looks at the hangers and pulls down a jacket and pair of slacks, she walks over to a shelf and takes down a shirt. She hands everything to Reid and pushes him towards the dressing room. She slips a ring off her right hand and puts it on her left.**

**JJ: Reid, honey, just try these on, and let's see how they fit. **

**Reid carries everything into the dressing room**

**JJ: What's your shoe size again, sweetie?**

**REID: I have shoes.**

**JJ: No, you have sneakers. What size?**

**Reid calls back the answer.**

**JJ: (Smiling) While he's in there, let's pick out the rest. We'll need shoes, and a belt and tie as well, and it's so much easier if he's not helping. **

**CLERK: Oh, don't I know it. Shoes are right over here. **

**They start looking at shoes.**

**CLERK: Have you been married long?**

**JJ: No, sometimes he's still not used it.**

**CLERK: Give him time, honey, they come around eventually.**

**JJ picks out a pair of shoes, grabs a belt off a rack and starts looking at ties.**

**We hear the dressing room door open, JJ turns.**

**JJ: Yes, that's the one.**

**The clerk picks up a tape measure and pincushion and heads towards Reid.**

**REID: Are you sure I can't just take the brown?**

**The clerk starts to take measurements.**

**REID: You do know that if you say one word about this to Morgan, I'm gonna have to kill you?**

**CUT TO: Ladies section of a department store. JJ's looking at jeans, Reid's trying not to look at the lingerie displays.**

**REID: JJ, why did you let that clerk think we're married?**

**JJ: She's a talker; a lone FBI agent showing up in town to do a presentation before he's announced is going to be suspicious. If the unsub heard about it he might suspect a trap. A married guy who just happened to be in town nobody's going to think twice. It's all in the image. **

**JJ walks into the changing booth with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.**

**JJ: That's the difference in what we do; you guys figure out why somebody did something, I figure out how to make them do what I want them to. Although come to think of it Hotch and Gideon aren't half bad at manipulation.**

**REID: You're telling me?**

**JJ: Hey, what are you complaining about? At least you get to wear clothes that fit.**

**JJ comes out of the booth, turns around, looking over her shoulder towards her butt.**

**JJ: Are these tight enough?**

**Reid turns around, looks at JJ, knocks over a display of bras.**

**JJ: (Laughs) Guess so. (Walks back into changing booth.)**


	4. Act 2

**CUT TO: Suite bedroom**

**JJ and Prentiss are getting ready for bed. JJ's wearing a t-shirt nightgown that comes to her knees, Prentiss has a black silk nightgown that comes to midthigh.**

**PRENTISS: Not that I mind, but why are we doubled up in a dorm room?**

**JJ: It's a suite, and the college put us here because it's alumnae week. Every hotel room in town is booked. Locals even rent out rooms to visitors. The chief of police said he's renting out his spare bedroom to a county sheriff from Texas and his wife. **

**PRENTISS: Wow, I thought it seemed like there was a lot of people on the streets, considering the size of the town. **

**JJ: I'm just glad we're **_**not**_** in dorm rooms, public showering, not my thing.**

**PRENTISS: So, how was clothes shopping with Reid.**

**JJ: (Chuckles) Great. Kind of like having my very own life-size Ken doll. Of course when I used to play with dolls, the dolls used to cooperate. **

**PRENTISS: (Laughs) So, why is he so uptight about this lecture anyway? He gives profiles to the cops all the time; it's the same thing.**

**JJ: Not to Spence. One, in a briefing, the whole group is there, he's not center stage, and two, he'd rather stand up in front of fifty armed cops than five students armed with spitballs. I think he got picked on a lot in school, you know, because he was out of place. I mean I thought college was brutal and I was seventeen when I started, I can't even imagine what it was like starting college at twelve. **

**PRENTISS: Jeesh, no wonder he's so uptight about this.**

**JJ: Yeah, so don't mention the alumnae week thing. He's thinking fifty college students, if he knows how many people could show up, he'll never make it till Saturday. **

**PRENTISS: Well, at least most of them are cops, right; there shouldn't be any spitballs.**

**Pan through door to common area. Reid's sitting at the computer. He types, backspaces, types again. Takes a drink of coffee, types some more.**

**Fade to black. **

**CUT TO: Suite Common Room - morning**

**Reid's asleep on the couch, feet on the armrest sticking out from a blanket.**

**Morgan and Hotch comes out of one of the bedrooms, they each have a clothing bag, both wearing sweatpants and t-shirts.**

**MORGAN: (To Hotch) Want some coffee?**

**HOTCH: Of course.**

**MORGAN: What's he doing sleeping out here anyway?**

**REID: Gideon's snores.**

**HOTCH: We know. Why do you think we stuck you with him?**

**MORGAN: Yeah, we voted while you were shopping.**

**REID: Thanks a lot, guys. What time is it anyway?**

**HOTCH: Six-thirty. **

**REID: Six-thirty? The profile briefing's not for hours, what are you doing up?**

**MORGAN: Six people, one shower.**

**HOTCH: What time did you get to sleep anyway?**

**REID: Five. **

**MROGAN: See, it's not like you were going to do any actual sleeping anyway.**

**HOTCH: Did you finish it?**

**REID: First draft. (Changes position, pulls the blanket over his head.) Someone who's conscious should take a look at it.**

**HOTCH: I'll look it over after breakfast.**

**First dibs on the shower.**

HOTCH: (Opens door) I'll think about it.

**PRENTISS: Ooh, coffee.**

**MORGAN: Help yourself.**

**JJ: Gideon's not up yet?**

**MORGAN: Not yet.**

**JJ: Damn.**

**Prentiss starts to open the fridge.**

**MORGAN: Stop**

**JJ: Don't.**

**PRENTISS: Don't what?**

**JJ: Don't touch the food.**

**PRENTISS: (Confused) Why not?**

**MORGAN: We're waiting for Gideon.**

**PRENTISS: Oookay, is there a reason I can't have breakfast until Gideon gets up?**

**JJ: Gideon cooks.**

**PRENTISS: Yeah, so? Lots of people cook.**

**MORGAN: No, no, no, Prentiss, Gideon **_**cooks**_

**He takes her hand off the door handle of the fridge.**

**MORGAN: Trust me. This'll be worth waiting for. Just sit back and pretend you don't know one end of a frying pan from the other.**

**PRENTISS: So, you don't think Gideon knows we can all cook?**

**GIDEON: Of course Gideon knows you can all cook. (Moves quickly, looks very happy) You're all single; none of you looks like you're starving to death -- well, except Reid.**

**Heads straight to the fridge. **

**GIDEON: Let's see what we've got to work with.**

**Starts pulling food out, eggs, a pepper, an onion, a brick of cheese.**

**GIDEON: Looks like bacon and omelets.**

**Hotch comes out of the bathroom, hair wet, still in sweats, towel around his neck.**

**HOTCH: Next (holds up a hair dryer) and there's no outlet in there.**

**Morgan jumps up.**

**MORGAN: Mine.**

**Hotch walks back into the bedroom, and we hear a hair dryer start.**

**PRENTISS: Hey, haven't you ever heard of ladies first?**

**MORGAN: Not when it comes to hot water.**

**He grabs his duffel bag and heads to the bathroom.**

**PRENTISS: (To Gideon) What can I do?**

**Gideon tosses a pepper to Prentiss, she catches it.**

**GIDEON: Chop. Small, even pieces. **

**Time jump. Gideon's done cooking, Prentiss is in the kitchen with Gideon putting food on plates, Hotch is in a suit, no jacket or tie, setting the table. None of the plates, glasses or silverware match. JJ's sitting on the arm of the couch next to Reid's feet.**

**Morgan's comes out of the bathroom. Dressed in his sweats, no shirt, drying his hair with a towel. **

**MORGAN: (Shivers) Sorry, ladies, water's cold.**

**Prentice and JJ both look up at Morgan's voice, keep looking.**

**HOTCH: Morgan, put a shirt on.**

**Morgan laughs, heads into the bedroom.**

**JJ watches Morgan disappear, reaches down, distracted --**

**JJ: Hey, Sleepy -- **

**-- JJ shakes Reid's ankle. He kicks out, knocking JJ of the couch.**

**JJ: -- (groans) breakfast time. **

**Reid sits up quickly, breathing rapidly.**

**REID: What was that? What's happening?**

**JJ's head pops up from behind the arm of the couch. **

**JJ: Good morning to you, too, Spence.**

**REID: (Confused) Why are you sitting on the floor?**

**Everyone laughs.**

**HOTCH: Breakfast is ready, come and get it.**

**REID: (Excited) Breakfast? Gideon cooked?**

**GIDEON: Help JJ up and get over here.**

**CUT TO: Police station, noon shift change**

**The room is packed.**

**HOTCH: I thought you only had eighteen officers?**

**CHIEF: Well, you said you were going to need bodies. I called in the local volunteer fire department. Will thirty more able-bodied men help?**

**HOTCH: Considerably.**

**JJ, you want to give the parameters?**

**JJ: (Steps to the front of the room) May I have your attention, please? First I want to thank all of you for coming in. I don't know how much the Chief has explained to you, but I must stress the need for absolute confidentiality in this matter. I know most of you probably know someone who works at or attends the college, for their safety, it is imperative that the rapist not hear about what we're going to do. Please do not tell your wives, husbands, children or friends, what you're about to hear. It is essential that nobody outside this room gets the information you're about to hear. Additionally, this is a preliminary profile. We will be continuing to analyze the evidence, and this information may change as we continue.**

**HOTCH: The man we're looking for is almost definitely a student at this college, which puts him between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five. We know this because the cycle of the rapes has followed the schedule of the college. We've searched national records and no rapes matching these parameters have occurred during school vacations, something happening at the college is his trigger. He's at least a sophomore, since the first four rapes occurred during the spring semester last year. The college has a weekly lecture program. The rapes have all coincided with the criminal justice lectures.**

**MORGAN: Now, because the criminal justice lectures are the only one's that rapes have occurred after, we believe the unknown subject, or unsub, is a criminal justice major. He may be required to attend the lectures, but not necessarily. Only a handful of teachers require the students to sign in.**

**REID: This unsub is highly intelligent and methodical, these are not spur-of-the-moment attacks, he brings a rape kit with him -- **

**GREEN SCREN to Mark Jessup setting up his rape kit, he places a couple pills in a small plastic bag, he takes a scalpel out of a small leather pouch, puts it back, he slides the pouch and pills into his pocket.**

**REID: -- Rohypnol to subdue his victim and impair her memory, and a sharp blade of some kind, probably a scalpel. Because the attacks occur on such a strict schedule, we know the unsub is not driven by need --**

**PRENTISS: -- he wants to do this. He chooses to. He's a narcissistic sociopath. He doesn't accept blame for his own faults. He's smart and he knows it. The feelings of others mean nothing to him. He feels the world is out to get him, and now he's out to get the world, starting with representations of the one person who's done him the most harm. He believes the world owes him for what's happened to him. **

**FROM THE CROWD: And what's happened to him?**

**GIDEON: The rapist is HIV-positive; we believe he's attacking women who represent the person who infected him. **

**GREEN SCREEN to Mark Jessup arguing with a young blond woman, then back to Gideon**

**GIDEON: We believe he's deliberately trying to infect these women; he's dying and he's gonna take someone with him. This man is not just a rapist; he wants these women to die, just like him.**

**HOTCH: The victims who've come forward have all been tested and will have their results back shortly - we've arranged for the tests to be expedited because of the time lapse involved. Fortunately, at the time of the first rapes, it appears he was following a prescribed drug regimen, which reduced his viral load. **

**REID: The drug regimen for HIV infection is strenuous and it's not uncommon for college-aged patients to lapse over school holidays and vacations, many patients try to hide the fact that they're HIV-positive -- **

**GREEN SCREEN to a bedroom, Mark Jessup hiding a pill case in a desk drawer.**

**REID: -- making it harder to take the medicines on the rigid schedule needed. **

**GREEN SCREEN to Mark Jessup lying in bed in a bright room, a fast food worker uniform hanging on a chair.**

**REID: Not to mention the fact that this age group tends to stay up all night and sleep all day if they don't have summer jobs. And sometimes even if they do. (Laughter) We believe this is the reason that the HIV wasn't detected until September. **

**MORGAN: We believe that his diagnosis is the stressor that caused him to start raping; he was probably diagnosed here at the college at some point during the first semester.**

**GREEN SCREEN to Mark Jessup sitting in doctor's office**

**PRENTISS: Medical records are confidential, so we can't search them for this set of circumstances, however, once we have probable cause, we can check an individual's records, but HIV testing and treatment here is available anonymously, patients can register with a number and if that is the case, there will be no records kept containing the individual's name. **

**HOTCH: This means our best chance of catching this unsub is with a trap. This unsub is acting out of anger and hatred, a need for power and dominance. If we miss him this weekend, he will change his pattern, change his M.O. and we may never catch him. **

**GIDEON: So, here's what we're going to do --. **

**CUT TO: Security room **

**The team is assembled. Morgan and Hotch are sitting in front of the security monitors. Garcia is on one monitor. **

**Reid's wearing suit pants and a dress shirt untucked and unbuttoned. Gideon is taping wires to his chest. His suit jacket and tie hang neatly on the chair back; a bottle of Maalox and a coffee cup sit on a desk nearby.**

**Prentiss and JJ are off to the side putting a wire on JJ. JJ's back is to the others, she's wearing tight jeans and a college t-shirt, she's holding the t-shirt up to her bra line while Prentiss tapes wires to her chest and stomach, she has a large black and blue mark on her side. **

**PRENTISS: Wow, is that where Reid kicked you?**

**JJ: Yeah, it's nothing.**

**REID: (Turns, sees the bruise) I am really sorry about that, JJ.**

**JJ turns her head, sees Reid looking at her side. She pulls her shirt down quickly.**

**JJ: Hey, eyes the other way.**

**REID: (Turns away quickly) Sorry.**

**There's a sweatshirt hanging from a chair next to them. Prentiss finishes and JJ pulls the sweatshirt on.**

**PRENTISS: Okay, Morgan, we're ready for a sound check.**

**Morgan puts on a headset.**

**MORGAN: Okay go. Just talk naturally, JJ.**

**JJ: Testing, one two three. Can you hear me?**

**MORGAN: Loud and clear. How about you?**

**JJ puts her hand to her ear.**

**JJ: Ouch (winces) a little too loud and clear, turn the volume down.**

**Morgan turns a dial on the computer in front of him.**

**MORGAN: How's that?**

**JJ: Okay, that's good.**

**MORGAN: Okay, save the battery, turn the mic off, but do not forget to turn it on after the lecture. **

**GIDEON: You really should eat something, you know.**

**REID: I'm fine, I had toast.**

**GIDEON: (Calls to Morgan) Sound check.**

**Morgan switches headsets**

**MORGAN: Okay, go.**

**REID: Testing, one two, one two.**

**MORGAN: Loud and clear. How about you?**

**REID: Turn it up a little.**

**Reid starts to button his shirt **

**MORGAN: How's that?**

**REID: Better.**

**MORGAN: Great, now just make sure you don't scratch your ear and knock it loose.**

**Gideon pats Reid's shoulder.**

**GIDEON: Just try to relax.**

**REID: (Grabs Maalox bottle, takes a drink) I'll relax tonight, right now I'm just trying not to barf on my shoes.**

**The door opens, the Dean walks in.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: This is amazing; there must be a hundred people in the auditorium already --**

**Reid makes a dash for the door **

**DEAN JOHNSON: -- and more coming.**

**Is he all right?**

**GIDEON: (shakes his hands) He's fine, just please don't mention numbers again.**

**Morgan rips the headset off**

**MORGAN: Yuck, he didn't he didn't turn his mic off.**

**Hotch walks over to Gideon and the dean.**

**HOTCH: What's that, the fourth time he's thrown up?**

**GIDEON: Fifth.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: He's sick?**

**GIDEON: No, he's fine.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: (gestures to door) So, that's normal?**

**GIDEON: For Reid. He really doesn't like giving lectures.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: So, why make him do it? Couldn't any of you done it?**

**GIDEON: Sometimes we don't know what we can do until after we've done it. One of these days he'll be up on stage and suddenly realize that that these things really don't bother him anymore. Until then (shrugs, gestures to the door). He was the same with weapons training, he was so worried about how he'd react if he ever had to fire his weapon, he could barely pass his qualifications, then he actually did it. Since then he's been fine.**

**Gideon walks over to the monitor with Garcia on it. **

**GIDEON: Well, while Reid's out of the room, how are the sign-ins going, Garcia?**

**Overlay shot of people filing into auditorium, signing in on an electronic signature pad.**

**GARCIA: We have ninety-five signed in already. Looks like close to a hundred waiting in line. So, far we have three Daffy Ducks, two Mickey Mouses -- Mickey Mice -- whatever, and one dead president. My face recognition program is matching up signatures to college IDs and the alumnae yearbook as we speak. Our mystery guests' names and pictures will come up on your screen momentarily. We've also got the usual students signing in for a couple of their friends, so far those have all signed in with their own names plus one. Lastly, we have our prize list. I have two guys who've signed in with just someone else's name. Could be students getting paid to sign in, or could be one of them's our boy. **

**MORGAN: Right, keep a camera on them. Our boy's gonna stay to the end, the other one's gonna leave as soon as Reid let's the first set go.**

**GARCIA: Don't worry; I've got my eye on them, Hot Stuff.**

**Oh, here they come; I got real names and pictures for you. The first one is Mark Jessup; the other one is Tom Phillips. Okay, Tom Phillips signed in as George Henry who is required to attend. So, let me dig here, I'll have a preliminary background on both of them for you in a couple minutes.**

**GIDEON: Great, put it up as you get it.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: You don't sound concerned about the people signing in as fictional characters.**

**GIDEON: This guy's smart, and he's serious about this. Signing in as Bugs Bunny is a joke. It also attracts attention. The next guy in line is going to look at him, remember him. Our guy wouldn't take that chance. He'll use a real name, or at least one that could be real. Of course, we'll run them just to be on the safe side, but he's not going to draw attention to himself. **

**DEAN JOHNSON: I'd like that list when you're done. Cheating is not tolerated at this school.**

**GARCIA: Sure thing, Sweetness. Always glad to help out the cause of higher education.**

**The door opens and Reid comes back in. **

**REID: There is no place in the world worse than a school bathroom.**

**MORGAN: Yeah. They're right up there with gas stations.**

**And next time you make the mad dash, (holds up the headphones) could you turn off your microphone?**

**Reid looks down at his chest, where the mic is. He reaches into his pocket and turns off the microphone.**

**REID: Sorry, man.**

**(To Gideon) How long?**

**Gideon hands him the bottle of Maalox.**

**GIDEON: About half an hour. You ready?**

**REID: No.**

**GIDEON: Good (slaps him on the shoulder) you're gonna be fine.**

**Reid sits in the chair with his jacket on it and looks miserable.**

**GIDEON: JJ, time for you to head in. **

**JJ: I'm gone. (Walks to door, stops) Oh, and Hotch?**

**HOTCH: Yeah?**

**JJ: If I go home with a giant seven carved on my stomach, I'm gonna have Morgan hold you down and I'm gonna carve eight on yours.**

**HOTCH: Deal. Just try to relax; we'll be there. I promise.**

**JJ leaves.**

**GIDEON: Garcia, have you got eyes on all our Mickey Mice?**

**GARCIA: My little electronic eyes are working overtime.**

**HOTCH: Okay, Reid, time to suit up.**

**Reid finishes the bottle of Maalox, stands up and puts on his tie and jacket.**

**CUT TO: Auditorium. **

**Reid stands on stage, has PowerPoint remote in one hand, microphone in the other.**

**Pan over audience, the auditorium is filled to capacity.**

**REID: One of the simplest and most effective rules of personal safety is safety in numbers; avoid going out alone, especially at night or in isolated areas --.**

**Fade to auditorium three-quarters full**

**REID: Anyone who was uncomfortable with the last set of photos should go now. There are refreshments in the meeting hall, just follow the signs posted outside. **

**People get up and leave. Reid continues.**

**REID: These crime scene photos were taken in San Diego, the local newspapers had named this unsub the Tommy Killer because he glued his victims' eyes open before raping them. The rapist --. **

**Fade out to auditorium half full**

**REID: Again, this next set of photos is a bit more graphic than the last. Anyone feeling a bit nauseous should leave now.**

**More people leave. Reid continues.**

**REID: These women were killed by a husband-wife team: The wife was actually the dominant personality commanding her husband to torture, rape and kill --.**

**Fade to auditorium with a dozen individuals **

**REID: Now, this is a little more the size crowd I like. Could everybody move down front, please?**

**CUT TO: Security room.**

**MORGAN: Okay JJ, we got him, hit your mic and sit next to the guy in the gray sweatshirt. He's enjoying this show more than anyone should.**

**JJ: (Mumbles) I can't believe anyone's still here. That last set was just gross.**

**MORGAN: Yeah, it's alumnae weekend, Garcia says all the guys left are cops, except our happy little college boy. It's gotta be him. Anyone in that room without a dozen years on the job has got to be seriously deranged.**

**JJ: (Still mumbling) Yeah, but is he the right psycho?**

**MORGAN: We've got all eyes going in the other room just in case, but yeah, we think this is our guy. Prentiss is at the police station with the judge right now, as soon as she's got a warrant signed, Garcia's gonna raid his med records.**

**JJ moves down to the front row.**

**JJ: Hey, is this seat taken? (She sits down, whispers) So, where'd all the old guys come from anyway?**

**MARK JESSUP: I know. They must all be here for alumnae week. My name's Joe, what's yours?**

**JJ: I'm Jenny. **

**Everyone settles in as Reid starts talking again.**

**REID: Well, this is my last set of slides, anthropophagi, or cannibalism, is perhaps one the most disturbing manifestations of --**

**Focus on Mark's face, he's smiling. Fade out.**

**CUT TO: Security office**

**GARCIA: (from monitor) Okay, so, here's what I've got on him, real name's Mark Jessup, already knew that. He's a junior, and he's from Boston. Boston P.D. shows he has one arrest for disturbing the peace. I've got the file. Looks like he beat up his girlfriend, while home on winter break last December, young lady declined to press charges. Ah-ha, there's a picture here; the lovely lady in question is a blue-eyed blond.**

**HOTCH: (Speaking indistinctly to phone) Thanks. (Hangs up)**

**That was enough, Morgan, tell Garcia the warrant is signed. She can pull his medical records. **

**Hotch pulls his vest on. Heads toward door.**

**GARCIA: (From monitor) Heard him, I'm already on it. Here we go. Late November our boy was diagnosed with HIV at the student clinic. Give me a few minutes and I'll see what else I can dig up here. **

**HOTCH: Give me three minutes to get into position then tell JJ and Reid everyone's in position. **

**(To wrist mic) Gideon, the judge just signed the warrant, Garcia's chasing down Jessup's medical records as we speak. **

**CUT TO: Reception area.**

**JJ stands talking with Mark, pan to Reid, he's holding a bottle of water and talking with the dean and an older man. **

**REID: Yeah, I've been with the Bureau for awhile now. Where do you work out of?**

**FBI AGENT: Kansas City. You're in DC?**

**REID: Yeah. BAU. **

**FBI AGENT: Serial Killer Central. You guys do some serious work out of that office. A lot of travel; right?**

**REID: Yeah, they keep us hopping. **

**Reid jumps. Coed girl slides into his line of vision, crowding him. **

**AMANDA: I've always wanted to meet a real FBI agent. **

**Reid backs away**

**She follows, close**

**REID: Yeah, usually I just say hello when I meet someone. **

**AMANDA: What's the fun in that? **

**DEAN JOHNSON: Amanda, leave Dr, Reid alone. **

**How much punch have you had?**

**AMANDA: (Laughs) I dunno, three or four. **

**DEAN JOHNSON: We've talked about this, go get something to eat and behave yourself. **

**AMANDA: All right. It was nice meeting you, Dr. Reid.**

**REID: (Swallows hard) Yeah, nice meeting you, too.**

**Amanda leaves.**

**REID: Does she, uh, greet everyone like that? **

**DEAN JOHNSON: Pretty much every week. Sorry, about that.**

**REID: Not your fault, but uh, warn me if you see her coming back. **

**FBI AGENT: You get that a lot?**

**REID: Nope, I have to say that's a first.**

**MORGAN: (Through earphone) Hey, what just happened, Buddy? **

**FBI AGENT: I used to get that when I was younger. Enjoy it while you can.**

**MORGAN: (Through earphone) Did the little bitty coed grab your fanny? **

**DEAN JOHNSON: Really, she's usually a good kid, excellent grades, but when she drinks, she gets a little aggressive.**

**MORGAN (Through earphone) Come on, man, you went to college how long, and that's the first time you've been groped? **

**REID: It's okay. You (directed to Morgan) don't need to say anything more about it.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: I really should have noticed her coming.**

**MORGAN (Through earphone) Are you talking to me? **

**REID: (Directed to Morgan) Yes.**

**MORGAN (Through earphone) You know, you could try flirting a little, this crowd of brainiacs, you might get some action.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: I'm sorry, if you want I can write her up for harassment, but she really doesn't mean any harm by it.**

**REID: (Directed to Morgan) Will you just leave it alone?**

**FBI AGENT: (Looks at Reid, puzzled, turns to leave) I'll just leave you two to discuss this alone.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: I really am sorry --**

**REID: I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you. Just give me a second.**

**DEAN JOHNSON: (Looks at Reid) Oh, sorry (starts to leave)**

**REID: No, stay here, keep talking. I just have to take care of something. **

**(Whispers angrily) Morgan, will you shut up? I'm trying to keep an eye on JJ, listen to that guy go on about how he **_**almost**_** got into the BAU fifteen years ago, watch out for drunk, horny teenagers, and that spiked punch over there is starting to look real good, I don't need you yammering in my ear about how much action I don't get. **

**MORGAN (Through earphone) Getting a little hot under the collar there, Doc? Take it easy.**

**REID: Just save it for later. **

**MORGAN (Through earphone) Hey --.**

**REID: I'm serious. Not now, Morgan.**

**MORGAN: (Through earphone) No, hang on. JJ's got some action goin' on.**

**REID: What?**

**MORGAN (Through earphone) Looks like weasel-boy just slipped something in JJ's punch. You're up, time for a little magic.**

**REID: I'm on it.**

**Reid puts his water bottle down, walks to the punch bowl, picks up a glass from the table, pretends to drink, walks towards JJ and Mark.**

**MORGAN: (Through earphone) Make sure you keep your mouth shut there, boy. No drinking on the job.**

**REID: (Mumbles) Shut up.**

**MORGAN (Through earphone) Just keeping you straight.**

**Reid walks up to JJ and Mark.**

**REID: So, you were the last students in my lecture, you've got pretty strong stomachs. You planning to go into homicide investigations?**

**MARK JESSUP: Yeah, I think so. I'd like to get into New York City. I hear they get a lot of action.**

**REID: They do. Sheer numbers. There's some pretty stiff competition though.**

**So, you two getting along okay? **

**JJ: Yeah. (Slurs a little) Joe's been telling me all about hisself.**

**She raises the glass to her lips.**

**REID: Hey, you better watch out for the punch, it's pretty strong. **

**He takes the punch from JJ, turns his back to Mark and sets it on a table nearby. **

**JJ moves around him and grabs the glass back. **

**JJ: Hey, thas mine.**

**She drinks from the glass. Stumbles a bit. **

**JJ: Oh, okay, maybe I have had enough. **

**Can you walk me back to my dorm, Joe?**

**MARK JESSUP: Sure, Jenny. I'll get you home safe.**

**JJ leans on Mark and he guides her out the door.**

**MORGAN: (Through earphone) Okay, Reid, tell me you made the switch.**

**REID: Of course, I did. Is everybody in place?**

**MORGAN: (Through earphone) Yeah, Doc, relax. Everybody's in place. Now, bring me that little glass of sleepy juice, so we can get it to the lab. **


	5. Closing

**CUT TO: Exterior Day - Wooded Path**

**MARK JESSUP: That stuff really hit you hard, didn't it?**

**JJ: Yeah, never could hold my liquor.**

**JJ stumbles. Mark grabs her arm, pulls her down the path. **

**JJ: Hey, take it easy, Joe.**

**MARK JESSUP: Shut up. **

**JJ: What?**

**Mark grabs JJ's arm, slaps her and pulls her to face him, leans over nose to nose.**

**MARK JESSUP: (Growls) Say another word and I will kill you, do you understand me?**

**JJ looks frightened, nods. Mark releases one arm and drags JJ down the path. He reaches a break in the trees and pushes JJ through it. JJ falls to the ground and rolls to her back. She lies still, appearing semiconscious. He kneels next to her. Hotch and a police officer burst through the trees from different directions, flak vests on, weapons drawn, four firefighters follow, they stand back, but appear ready. The Unsub is surrounded. **

**HOTCH: Hands in the air. **

**Mark complies, and Hotch quickly moves to cuff him. Hotch pulls him to his feet and shoves him towards a waiting officer. **

**He reaches down and offers JJ his hand, she takes it and he pulls her up. **

**HOTCH: Good job, JJ.**

**JJ: Thanks, Hotch.**

**Mark gapes in shock.**

**MARK JESSUP: You tricked me. (He lunges toward JJ, is held back by the officer holding his arm.) You bitch, you tricked me.**

**Hotch, steps in front of JJ.**

**HOTCH: Get him out of here.**

**The officer pulls a struggling Mark Jessup back towards the main path. **

**Hotch puts his hand on JJ's back and walks her back to the main path.**

**HOTCH: So, how'd you like your first time undercover?**

**JJ: Well, it wasn't as bad as I expected, but I think once was enough.**

**HOTCH: Come on, you're a natural.**

**JJ: Huh-uh, my jaw's gonna hurt for a week.**

**HOTCH: Yeah, sorry about that. But you did a great job.**

**JJ: Hotch, don't flatter me, that's my job.**

**HOTCH: (a little sheepish) And you do it well.**

**JJ laughs.**

**HOTCH: Just do me a favor, don't tell Haley I let you get smacked around; okay?**

**JJ: Oh, don't worry about it. It's not half as bad as my side, Reid kicks like a mule. (Works her jaw back and forth) but this one's gonna show.**

**Hotch looks at her face**

**HOTCH: Yeah, that's definitely gonna bruise.**

**JJ: Yep. So, don't count on my flirting skills for a week or so.**

**HOTCH: Right, let's go get you an ice pack.**

**CUT TO: Reception room**

**Most of the party stuff is cleared away, punch bowl is gone, but bottled water and soda are on the tables, along with snacks, chairs are set up, Morgan and Reid sit in the back row.**

**REID: (Voiceover) Finding the center of strength within ourselves is in the long run the best contribution we can make to our fellow man. Rollo May, ****Man's Search for Himself**

**REID: Thanks for coming with me.**

**MORGAN: No problem. As long as I don't have to talk.**

**REID: I've talked enough today, I think I'm just gonna listen tonight.**

**MORGAN: Whatever, Reid, as long as it helps. **

**REID: (Sighs) It helps.**

**MORGAN: Then I'm with you all the way. We all are. (Shakes Reid's shoulder) You know that, right?**

**REID: (Softly) Yeah, I know that. Thanks.**

**CUT TO: Campus suite**

**Hotch, Gideon, JJ and Prentiss are playing cards**

**PRENTISS: So, where'd Reid and Morgan go? I figured Reid'd be out cold by now.**

**GIDEON: Meeting, Reid asked Morgan to keep him company. They should be back pretty soon.**

**HOTCH: So, when do we leave?**

**GIDEON: Take-off's noon tomorrow. Earliest landing slot we could get.**

**(Shrugs) Works out, Reid could use a full night's sleep.**

**Everybody looks at Gideon.**

**GIDEON: (He laughs, puts his hands up) Don't worry, no snoring, I'll take the couch tonight.**

**Everyone laughs**

**Door opens and Reid and Morgan walk in.**

**REID: Hey, poker. **

**He jumps on the couch between Gideon and JJ.**

**REID: Deal me in.**

**PRENTISS: You don't want to get some sleep? You've been up all week.**

**REID: Let's see, sleep or take candy from babies? **

**Come on, Gideon, deal.**

**Morgan pulls a chair up.**

**MORGAN: Count me in, too.**

**Focus on cards, Gideon shuffles.**

**GIDEON: Okay, seven-card stud, jokers wild. Everybody ante --**

**We hear a soft snore, look to Reid, he's leaned back, sound asleep.**

**GIDEON: -- up. Guess Reid's taking the couch again after all. (Grabs the cards and stands up) Let's play in the kitchen.**

**Everyone files out; Hotch stays behinds, leans Reid over and covers him with the blanket from the back of the couch. Does not touch his legs.**

**CUT TO: Reid's apartment. **

**Garcia's entering the apartment with two large shopping bags, she hums to herself as she stops to punch in the security code. She walks over to the couch, she pulls out a colorful afghan from one of the bags and drapes it over the back of the couch, followed by a couple throw pillows, then from the other bag she shakes out a navy lace panel curtain.**

**Fade to black**


End file.
